Pokemon Black 2: The Black Hero Tonio
by Swift4Sweeper
Summary: Tonio and his unexpected partner Zekrom become the Black Hero and work together with other legendary Pokemon that can be found in Pokemon Black and White 2.
1. The Black Hero

Tonio couldn't sleep. His mom was finally letting him start his journey, four years after he turned 10. He couldn't figure out which starter he wanted: Oshawott, Snivy, or Tepig.

Elsewhere, Hugh couldn't sleep either. He was starting his journey with Tonio tomorrow. Being longtime friends would make them forever rivals. He knew what he was going to do when he started: catch a Purrloin and give it to Sarah, his little sister.

(The Next Morning)

"Ready, Tonio?" said Hugh.

"Always." said Tonio. The two were to meet Bianca at Aspertia Lookout in 10 minutes to get their Pokemon. "So, who are you going to pick?"

"I'm going with Snivy." said Hugh.

"I'm going for Oshawott. I know Alexis chose Tepig yesterday and set off on her journey."

"Well, I can't wait to start."

The two arrived at Aspertia Lookout, where Bianca was waiting with Oshawott and Snivy's Pokeballs, but, there was also a third one there. Hugh eagerly rushed up, and gladly accepted Snivy's Pokeball. He then said goodbye. Tonio then picked up Oshawott's Pokeball, when Bianca had to leave, and left. Tonio called out Oshawott, who then got hit by a friendly Water Gun in the face. This was going to be fun. But, the third Pokeball started sparking, and charred a circle around it. Tonio picked it up. He felt something warm rush in him, and made him call it out.

_Why did Bianca have that? _He wondered. The Pokemon looked around uncertainly, as though it didn't know where it was, and looked at Tonio with a sad look on his face, as if to say; _can you help me?_

Tonio had heard the legend of the ideals and truths of 1000 years ago. The Pokemon he was looking at was the ideals. Hugh walked up to it and put his hand on its shoulder. It had to be young, because they were the exact same height, and Tonio knew that they could be like 12 feet tall.

Suddenly, Tonio gasped in pain as he held his hand. Burned into it was a black lightning bolt. It was all tingly and sparky and stuff like that. The Oshawott ran off in fear, its Pokeball in its stubby hands. The Pokemon nuzzled him with his soft fur, causing Tonio's hair to stand up on end, knocking off his visor.

_Hello._ Said a booming, yet small voice. _Who are you? _

"I…I-I'm Tonio." stammered Tonio, standing in awe that the Pokemon could speak telepathically.

_You can call me Zekrom, or Zek for short. _He said.

"Ok…what are you doing here?"

_I don't know…I was with a couple friends…and we were separated, literally…and now I'm here. _Zek then gasped. _I was at a place called the Giant Chasm! They should be there! Hop on my back, don't worry, I can carry you._

Tonio was still trying to comprehend all this, but it was clear the Zekrom trusted him, and needed his help. So, he got on Zek's back.

Flying above Route 19, he could swear he saw Hugh and Snivy catching a Purrloin, and then look up in confusion as Zek's shadow passed over them. Tonio was amazed at the view, but he still couldn't believe that he earned the trust of a legendary Pokemon in less than 20 minutes.

_I can't blame you for being confused. _Said Zek.

"How did you read my thoughts?" Asked Tonio suspiciously.

_That lightning bolt on your hand, it is a mark of my trust to you, and a way for us to communicate via telepathy._ Replied Zek.

This completely stunned Tonio. He didn't realize last night that his partner would be a legendary Pokemon instead of a starter.

(Giant Chasm)

Zek glided down softly into a forest of trees. He led Tonio through the maze of woods, giving Tonio random things as they walked on: an Ultra Ball, TM13 Ice Beam, a Star Piece, TM03 Psyshock, an Ice Gem, a Moon Stone, and a Razor Claw. He put them all in his bag, and finally, they reached an impact site. Zek placed a finger on a meteor in the crater, causing it glow icy blue.

Suddenly, a blizzard rolled through the forest, covering the area in snow, rising Zek and Tonio up. Tonio noticed a cave on a mountain. Zek led Tonio into it, where Tonio fell, into a lake. Cursing, he picked himself up, and went further into it, where icicles grew out of the ground. Zek stopped in the middle, and turned around…and disintegrated.

"NO!" shouted Tonio, running to the ashes, scooping them up. He made sure he picked up all of it, and placed it into his lightning bolt engraved hand. The mark glowed blue, as well as the ashes. The ashes disappeared into Tonio's skin.

Tonio contorted in pain. He screamed in agony, as his hands turned into claws surrounded by mini-wings, and his back also grew wings. His face elongated, his skin turned black as night, and he grew a tail. His torso thinned out, and became lighter. His shoes ripped as giant claw-feet erupted from them. His teeth became fangs, and his iris's turned black, with red pupils around them. The pain subsided.

Tonio stood up after 20 minutes. He observed himself. He couldn't believe it. He noticed his lightning bolt mark on his hand was now a small stone. He noticed a small hole in his chest, with engravings matching the ones on the stone. He placed it there, and felt power surging in him. The stone turned blue, as well as the veins in his body. His tail turbine, sparks flew from it as parts of it turned blue with electricity, filling him with electric type power.

Zek must have trusted Tonio so much, that he made Tonio into the legendary Black Hero, the dragon of ideals, the lord of thunder and lightning: the Black Ying Pokemon Zekrom.

(Hi, it's me. If you remember from my other story in Chapter 4, you'll remember Tonio and Hugh. This came to me after long hard thinking, and it is my REAL second story. Hope you enjoy! Chapter 2 will be up soon, but I'm really sore from vacation, so it could be a few days.)


	2. The Oath

(Oath Woods)

Tonio was in a meditation pose, breathing calmly. How he was calm was beyond him, seeing that he turned into a Zekrom two months ago. Since then, he figured out how to turn back into a human, and even use Zekrom's abilities.

Opening his eyes, he eyed what a Pokemon called him, his "enemy" once before. He certainly didn't trust him. He certainly didn't like the fact that he tried to slash him with brownish-orange sword of energy three weeks ago.

Next to him, two balls of electricity fed into his wings. They glowed blue as power went into him, and he became human again. This ritual became common for him, because he still had to live a somewhat normal life.

Tonio pulled out a scrapbook of his journey so far. It had pictures of him and Samurott battling Hugh's Servine, him with his six badges, and him in the Pokemon World Tournament finals against Colress and his Klink.

He pulled out his Jet Badge, which he won just a week ago against Skyla and her Skarmory. Arcanine had shined, learning Flare Blitz for the win.

(Tonio's Pokemon

Samurott: Hydro Pump, Megahorn, Ice Beam and Revenge

Arcanine: Flamethrower, Take Down, Flare Blitz and Extreme Speed

Lucario: Aura Sphere, Flash Cannon, Strength and Close Combat

Magnezone: Electro Ball, Thunderbolt, Gyro Ball and Magnet Rise

Unfezant: Air Slash, Fly, Quick Attack and Hurricane

Druddigon: Surf, Retaliate, Dragon Tail and Dragon Claw)

The Pokemon resting by his feet had seen him flying above Mistralton City, and had followed him to the Oath Woods, where he attacked him. Eventually, he settled down and decided to keep an eye on Tonio.

Terrakion woke up and eyed Tonio cautiously, probably thinking he was plotting World War 3 or something, or even a Techno Apocalypse. When he saw nothing was going on, he nuzzled Tonio with his snout, letting his rough, leathery skin rub back and forth on his skin.

Tonio was curious as to why that happened. When Terrakion saw the look on his face, he snickered mischievously and gave a big grin. _You should see the look on your face Tonio._

"I bet it looks funny." said Tonio sarcastically. He found Terrakion's humor entertaining sometimes, but other times, it was plain annoying.

_You realize that the Black Hero was destined to save the world if it came out of balance. If Zekrom chose you, then the Dragon of Truth will choose you too._

"Yeah, but Reshiram hasn't been seen in 2 years, not since he and N disappeared from battling that Hilbert guy."

_I sense that he will return soon, and he will seek you out. _

"I know. It's just confusing." replied Tonio.

_It also means that the evil will ally itself with the Dragon of Death, forcing it to obey them._ _I decided to follow you because I realized who you were, and that you have the power._

"…Thanks, Terrakion."

(The Next Day, at Dragonspiral Tower)

Tonio stood at the tower's summit, feeling the wind run through his wings. Terrakion stood at his side, not grinning, but looking as though he was awaiting someone, or something…

A white light burned against the blackness of night, blinding the two.

'_The truth burns through the darkest night,_

_ Shattering forth the evilness of blight._

_ Truth and ideals unite as one,_

_ The battle will be lost or won._

_ Those who lose hope never live,_

_ Those who don't give up have something to give.'_

_ That poem has been what I have lived by all my life, and now, it comes to reality._

Tonio gave a welcoming nod, as his counterpart descended from the sky. The white dragon lightly touched the ground, sending off a wave of heat. It roared in welcome to Tonio and Terrakion, allowing his trainer to slide off his back.

N.

He acknowledged the two, and whispered something to Reshiram. He nodded, walking overto Tonio and Terrakion.

"Take care of my friend." said N softly. Turning around, he looked at the ground below, and fell backwards off the tower with a smile on his face. Reshiram wept silently as his friend left the world. In his hand, he gave a small white stone to Tonio.

_Protect the world._ He said. _Don't let it fall into darkness. _After this, he too disappeared, joining his master in the next life.

(Now, to let you know, I am NOT Buddhist. I am just putting that in for dramatic effect.)

Tonio handled to stone, and placed it where the black stone from before rested. The two stones combined in his chest, and filled Tonio with massive power. He found himself surrounded by fiery lights and felt changes in his dragon form. When it faded, he noticed his appearance had changed. There where now white streaks across his body, and his turbine tail was now half black, half white with red and blue streaks. The same was with his chest stone, now appearing like a ying-yang symbol.

Terrakion was in awe of what happened, then smiled. He let out a roar, probably heard all across Unova. Then, an earthquake trembled against the earth. Tonio heard trees fall in Pinwheel Forest, and rocks crumble in Mistralton Cave.

"It's time to gather some help." said Tonio.

(Hi. Chapter 3 should be up within a week. If not, then I'm screwed. Hope you're enjoying this story. In Chapter 3, Virizion and Cobalion should be joining Tonio and Terrakion.)


	3. AN

Hi! I've suspended this story and my other one for the time being, but I am currently doing a third one, and I hope you go and look at it. Just go to my profile, it has 5 chapters and 6 should be up soon. Please R&R!

Swift4Sweeper


End file.
